Darling, Can you Hear Me
by TheChibiRiceBall
Summary: CharacterDeath: It wasn't suppose to happen but it did. He was gone and he really couldn't do anything about it but ponder over why. The day he stopped being a nation was the day he turned human. If it weren't for that truck that came at him and the car flipping over, or maybe if he had his cross with him; maybe it would have never happened in the first place.


**second story within a few hours guys :U im on a roll and not stopping for shit ._. ol anyway i can't stop writing sad stories about PruCan and not fluffy ones :I it's like their romance is suppose to be sob inducing in a sad way ;w; anyway yes :I the song i used is no mine and is real as fugde you can find it on youtube :D it was for homestuck and such and i thought it would be nice for Mattie to be singing it **

**song: [Homestuck] Sarabande by Hanyuudesu (she sang and made everything you hear on that video :U)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the song nor do i own Hetalia**

* * *

The day gloomy and the sky were covered in pudgy clouds made of soot. It was suppose to rain, it seemed to fit the mood and everyone there's too. The grass dropped the slightest and maybe even lost a bit of their green emerald color. The trees seemed to follow the same example and turned a dull shade. The world had lost some one yet again, someone irreplaceable. Even though he wasn't a nation anymore or an empire, it didn't change what the others thought of him. It was the horrible truth that once a nation dissolves it has the choice of either fading completely or live life off as a human. One of the good things is that the aging process is slowed down incredibly. Though that still doesn't mean they can't die.

Of course nations can come back but a human CAN'T come back to life no matter what. Nations can reanimate due to their country living, but a human only has one life to live. It was the worst thing a nation can become because they won't be able to be there forever. It's worst when they love someone and isn't there to say their last goodbyes. It was a horrible scene when they saw him in the ER, tubes and needles sticking out of his throat and arms. A thick bandage around his forehead and eyes, spotted with blood. A bunch of machines keeping the already dead man alive.

His closest friends and family didn't believe that the car crash didn't happen and thought it was sick prank that he pulled of realistically. But the car was completely unrecognizable, probably because of that hill it tumbled down. There was so much blood and barely a pulse when they found him. A helicopter was called in to take him to the hospital. Head trauma and a popped vein. Said that he wouldn't live, if he did he would have just been a vegetable.

He was in a coma for 2 weeks, by that time the doctors asked his family if they wanted to wait the 6 months of life support or pull the plug. Though they didn't need to decide since he already made the choice for them. He woke up only to say goodbye, an hour later he died. They went hysterical and yelled for a doctor. There was nothing they could do for him, he was already gone.

They cried, they cried for not being there for him, for hurting him in the past and present, for their happy memories and just the lost of him as a whole. They knew that he was going anyway when the time came, but not this early. It was too sudden and unexpected. He had a life with the one he loved the most, already had a family even if she was adopted. He just shouldn't have died at all, he didn't have too. He was taken away like that. Coming home to his daughter for her 6th birthday. A drunken trucker came in, skidding into the wrong lane at an alarming rate. His car jammed, hit the truck and flipped down the hill.

So, there he was, being carefully carried in a long white handmade casket. Beautifully carved and designed, like it was made just for him, just for today. It didn't seem right, the scene was all wrong, he wasn't supposed to be in there, he isn't suppose to be there at ALL! But he was it was sickening. His stomach churned as he held the hand the hand of his daughter, she wiped at her face fiercely as hot tears came down her pouring down her irritated cheeks. He felt the tears once again prickle his purple eyes as he picked up her up and clutched her to his chest. She finally let herself cry. She wailed and buried her face into her father's shoulder. Snot came out of her nose as he handed her a tissues.

He combed her blonde hair with his fingers and shushed her without crying. They were almost there, almost to where they planned to bury him. It was under a shading tree they meet a long time ago, when he couldn't die. A long haired woman in a long black dress wept into a brown hair man's shoulder as she carried a bouquet full of lilies. A German man with slicked back hair had a blank expression as he was comforted by a smaller Italian man. He looked back at the casket and swallowed hard, he wasn't going to cry. Gilbert wouldn't want him to cry, but he still would. He bit his chapped lip, drawing a drop of blood. He buried his head into his daughter's hair and kissed her head softly. He gave a shouldering sigh as she wailed more and softly called for Gilbert.

They had arrived at the large oak and Matthew was ready to collapse into a sobbing mess. But he stood there shaking holding his daughter. His brother came over and put a firm hand on his free shoulder. He looked over to him and felt his throat start to constrict and his tears build. Arthur came over and toke her into his arms as Matthew clutched onto America in a chocked sob. America immediately held onto him and rubbed his back as he quietly cried. Everyone Gilbert had known, both human and nation came to the funeral, holding photos and flowers. They opened the cask and there lying down inside the velvet fabric was Gilbert, sleeping peacefully. Though, that's what others would think, but if her truly were, he would have a slight smirk with his limbs would be tangled in sheets.

Matthew cleared his mind as everyone put something in the casket with Gilbert. He let out a shaky breathe and lifted his head from his brother's shoulder and looked at white box. He then turned his head towards another group of people, the wheeled in a grand baby piano. They gave a glance at the party of people and gave their respect as they went back down the trail they came from. Some gave a questionable look at the piano and at Austria. He shook his head at them and looked back at Hungary.

Matthew straightened and walked towards the piano slowly, knowing that once he was done he was literally going to crumble. He touched the smooth wood and lingered there for a moment before carefully sitting down on the old bench. No one knew that Gilbert played piano; he said it was embarrassing if people knew. This particular piano though, it was Gilbert's. So he treated it with careful touches. Matthew almost smiled, he almost smiled but he didn't. He opened the case and saw the worn, yellow tinted keys and still black smaller ones. He lightly rested his hands one the keys and hesitated. He took his hands away and clutched them into fists before putting them back on.

Started to play and slowly toke in breathes. It was one of Gilbert's favorite to play and his to sing along. He opened his mouth and started to sing:

_Darling,_  
_can you hear me singing?_  
_It's a requiem for you,_  
_the love I once knew_

_In your dreamland,_  
_are we holding hands?_  
_Did you choose to be with me?_

_The rain falls so softly_  
_onto my skin_  
_as I sing an elegy_  
_for what might have been_

_The waves call me, gently,_  
_to my dearest heart -_  
_I'll sleep in them, softly;_  
_soon you will see me_

_The lights begin to fade_  
_but I am not afraid_  
_I am on my way_

He covered his mouth as a sob broke out and he bent over and let tears fall on the keys and form domes. Pairs of feet ran over to him and hugged him from behind except his daughter who came on the bench and sat in her father's lap and hugged him, burying her head in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around her and wailed. The people behind him hugged him tighter and whispered comforts to him. It wasn't a while that he stopped did he turn around and found Hungary, Austria, and Germany there with tears in their eyes.

She hopped out of his lap and went running towards France who called her to see her father before the funeral ended. Canada gave them all a hug and they returned it with whole heartedly. He thanked them with shaky breathes and released them as he looked at the awaiting casket. He blinked and went over to it. His heart felt like it was going to explode into a million bits and pieces.

He slid his hand across the wood and looked in. His eyes were closed and he wished they would open so he could see bright happy red eyes that would look adoringly at him. He reached in and rubbed the cold white skin of Gilbert's cheek. He wished it was warm like when they would go to the beach and play around in the sand. He trailed his hand across his face, memorizing it by heart and finally found his way to his silky white hair. He gently ran his fingers through them and tightened his hand on the wood.

"Damn it." He clenched his jaw and reached into his pocket. He took out a photo of Gil, him, and their daughter at a family gathering last month. There attached to the back with tape was a cross. The same cross he wore during those years in the Great Wars and on. Maybe it was because he didn't have it day he got into that accident that took his life away. He placed the cross and picture over his heart and saw drops of water drip on his face. He touched his face and found tears were coming down and were not stopping for anything.

He leaned down and kissed Gilbert's cold lips. "I will always love you Gilbert. No matter what and no matter how long it has been." He backed away and slowly closed the cask and once again slid his hand across the smooth surface. He walked back and held his daughters hand. They started to lower it don into the ground and shovel in dirt. He wanted to stop them and yell at them to not throw in dirt; but there wasn't much he could do. His eyes dulled and he looked at the sky, the clouds started to rumble and little drops of rain dropped here and there.

"I guess the angels are crying today too." He said to no one. The funeral ended in couple of hours but Matthew and Emma stayed behind. It had started to rain so n umbrella stood over their heads as they read the words carved neatly on the white stone.

_Gilbert Beilschmidt  
An awesome Nation in our eyes and a proud father and Husband  
1226-2012 (1934)_

* * *

_**OKAYYYYYY DONT KILL ME :U! i tried looking up when the Prussian empire was built or whatever but couldn't find anything about so i chose it when it became the Tectonic Knights or somein like dat! that but i found two dates that are supposly the end of the prussian state. I choose one and stuff (its the one in this thing)** the other is of course when he died I CRIED WHILE DOING THIS NO JOKE ;W;_


End file.
